Meyers
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =5 |derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Gray |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairBase |head add ons=BeardThin |height =1.00 |factions =None |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =NCRCFMeyers |baseid = |refid = |footer = Meyers sem seu chapéu }} |content2= |content3= }} Meyers é encontrado na NCR Correctional Facility em 2281. Ele diz ser o antigo xerife da cidade ao oeste. O Courier pode resgatar Meyers da NCRCF, o que pode resultar em Meyers tornando-se o novo xerife de Primm. Enredo Um homem da lei de uma pequena cidade no oeste, Meyers acredita firmemente na justiça... Contanto que seja o seu tipo de justiça. De tempos em tempos, ele acelera a justiça, ignorando os processos devidos e outros tempos os envolvidos. Eventualmente, suas práticas o alcançaram, ele foi acusado de abuso de poder, e condenado à prisão. Transferido à NCRCF em um programa de trabalho liberado, Meyers considera isso um acordo justo. Ele não está arrependido pelo que fez, mas justiça é justiça, mesmo ele estando no lado errado.Courier: "What did you do before you ended up incarcerated?" Meyers: "I was a sheriff, believe it or not, for a small town far to the west of here. The short version is that sometimes justice is a little slow, and I helped speed it up one too many times. I'm not sorry for anything I did, but I will do the time. Fair enough trade, if you ask me." (Diálogo de Meyers) Quando o Courier conhece Meyers, sua sentença já está quase concluída.Courier: " " Knight: "SUCCEEDED Hmm. All right. If his sentence was closing up I can see about getting him pardoned. Primm is important to our trade up from California, so having someone there who owes us a favor... that couldn't hurt." (Diálogo de Knight (Fallout: New Vegas)) Quando Samuel Cooke iniciou a fuga da prisão, Meyers recuou e evitou se envolver.Courier: "Tell me more about what happened in the prison." Meyers: "I understand that Cooke was behind it all. I kept my head down the whole time. Didn't want any part of it. I stuck around, figuring the NCR would show up and put things back the way they were. No sense in making myself look guilty, right?" (Diálogo de Meyers) Embora ele tenha um respeito relutante por Cooke,Courier: "Who's Cooke?" Meyers: "Some kind of anti-NCR rebel. Some people just don't like being pushed around and told what to do." (Diálogo de Meyers) ele não tem muita consideração pelo resto dos Powder Gangers, mas ele se mantem na prisão e tenta não criar problemas, porque até ele percebe quando não está em posição de mudar as coisas.Courier: "Who's in charge of the Powder Gangers?" Meyers: "Right now, Eddie and his boys run the place. They've got the guns and the dynamite, so they call the shots." (Diálogo de Meyers) Ele acredita que é melhor para um condenado como ele,Courier: "Why are you still here?" Meyers: "I'm not quite sure the kind of greeting NCR troopers will give an escaped con like myself. Figure it's better to stay put for now." (Diálogo de Meyers) sentar e esperar o retorno da NCR, ao invés de tentar escapar e acabar com uma bala dentre os olhos. Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests My Kind of Town: O jogador pode recrutá-lo para tornar-se o novo xerife de Primm, ao invés de comissionar a NCR para colocar o local sob controle militar ou reprogramar Primm Slim. Efeitos das ações do jogador * Se você contar a Meyers que Primm precisa de um xerife e concordar com as condições dele, ele deixará a Correctional Facility e esperará você retornar com as notícias de seu perdão. Então, se você escolher um xerife diferente, Meyers irá tornar-se um morador permanente de Primm com o mesmo diálogo de quando ele estava na NCRCF. Neste caso, ele irá passar a maioria do tempo andando com Beagle por trás do Vikki and Vance Casino. * Se Meyers é o xerife de Primm, na maioria dos finais, a cutscene final conta que ele foi um bom xerife, mas algumas vezes alguém morreu sem evidencia concreta. Se você completou Veni, Vidi, Vici, ele lutará contra a Legion até o fim, mas Primm será rapidamente invadida. Inventário Frases notáveis | | }} Aparições Meyers aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bastidores Existe um discurso cortado nos arquivos do jogo, dito por Meyers a um pequeno grupo de prisioneiros próximos de Meyers se você recrutá-lo para ser o novo xerife de Primm. No discurso, Meyers chama os outros prisioneiros para juntar-se a ele e formar uma nova força policial em Primm, chamando-os de "honrosos e procurando redenção" apesar de não terem "experiência com a aplicação da lei... pelo menos não no lado da execução". Galeria Primm end slide 05.png|Meyers nos slides finais de Primm de:Meyers en:Meyers es:Meyers ru:Майерс uk:Майерс Categoria:Personagens da New California Republic Correctional Facility Categoria:Personagens de Primm Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas